Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compression method for wireless communication in wireless networks, particularly to a compression method featuring dynamic coding for wireless communication in wireless networks.
Description of the Related Art
As the radio waves can penetrate through most barriers, the wireless communication technology is free of physical cables and exempt from maintaining the cable system. Therefore, the network industry has been persistently devoted to developing wireless communication technology.
In the wireless network technology, data is divided into many segments and then sent out in a wireless broadcasting way in different frequencies, whereby different nodes can link mutually and exchange information. The wireless access point, also called the wireless transceiving box or the wireless network base station, is an intermediate device enabling interconnection among wireless network devices or interconnection between wireless network devices and wired network devices.
In a wireless network, if a recipient detects an error in a packet sent by an access point, the recipient would demand the access point to transmit the packet once again. However, retransmission of packets would seriously decrease transmission speed in the wireless network.
Besides, packet collision also greatly affects the efficiency of a wireless network. While the users directly communicate in a wireless network group, packet collision would cause the bandwidth to shrink obviously. If the bandwidth should reduce to lower than the minimum bandwidth required by the access points, the network communication would interrupt or break down, which would damage signals between nodes seriously.
The present invention intends to solve the problem that the efficiency of wireless networks is reduced by packet retransmission and packet collision and thus proposes a compression method featuring dynamic coding for wireless communication in wireless networks.